Christmas Wonders
by Cardwitch
Summary: SS and Tomoyo are all out for Christmas but Meiling doesn't feel well. Eriol comes round to the apartment to keep her company... Will romance blossom in a winter wonderland?


****

Christmas Wonders

By Cardwitch

(This story had 3 Reviews, I know it's not a lot but here we go, that's the way things are, anyway, at the end I've put an answer too any reviews and what they said)

**__**

A Meiling and Eriol romance S+S and Tomoyo are all out for Christmas but Meiling doesn't feel well. Eriol comes round to the apartment to keep her company.

Will romance blossom in a winter wonderland?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay let's go to the park" Sakura said putting on her coat and heading towards the door. Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled and headed out with her. "It's a shame Meiling can't come, she'll miss them set off the fireworks for New Years" Sakura then said as the walked out. 

"It's sad as she was looking forward to it" Syaoran said looking back up to his apartment. "I made her some warm milk and honey before we left, did wonders when I was ill" Syaoran said. Sakura hugged his arm, Sakura had given Milk and Honey to him when he was sick and he was well right away. His father when he was alive would do it too. Nadeshiko, who was Sakura's, did also, so it was a common thing to give the sick warm milk with honey. 

Tomoyo giggled and then signed, "I would have stayed with her but she didn't want me to miss the fun", Tomoyo went on, "She said for the three of us and Eriol to go out there and have fun watching the fireworks for her". 

"I know, Meiling has always been a good friend," Sakura said then. She was hoping that Meiling would feel better soon. The three of the walked on together, they were going to meet Eriol at the park as it was his idea to go out to watch the fireworks. All of them had been so excited when he told them about the fireworks. News Years was going to be great, but poor Meiling would have to miss it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh it hurts' Meiling thought to herself, 'I hardly ever get sick, I had almost forgotten how icky it is'. 

Meiling felt her forehead; it hurt and felt all stuffy. It also felt warm; this was the way Meiling hated to spend Christmas. It was horrible to be ill at Christmas, like when Syaoran was sick on his birthday. Meiling hated being sick and hated missing out on the fireworks, but she didn't want to ruin her friends' fun and told them to go without her. "Still it'd be nice to have company" she told herself.

Meiling closed her eyes and tried to make the best of a bad moment when the door rang. Meiling's weary eyes opened, she pulled herself up and stumbled out her room and towards the door in her nightdress and dressing gown. She stumbled towards the door and opened it; she looked up and saw a smiling figure. 

"Merry Christmas, I thought you guys had left already," Eriol said still with a closed-eyed smile.

"They have" Meiling told him trying to stay warm, "They just left but you can catch up with them" Meiling said threw her blocked up nose. Eriol opened his eyes and looked at her. Meiling looked terrible and she had been left on her own, at Christmas and new years.

"You're sick? That's a shame and on Christmas" Eriol said sadly, he lifted his hand and placed it on Meiling's forehead. It was very warm, Eriol flinched and the looked into her weary red eyes. "You have a high fever, you should be in bed. I'll stay here with you and look after you" Eriol told her putting his arm round Meiling and walking into the house. 

"Oh no, you don't have to" Meiling said trying to sound well, though of course she couldn't, walking away from him, she almost fell over with lack of strength, Eriol watched her try and make him leave. He knew she didn't want to ruin his fun. "Besides" Meiling went on, "Kinomoto-san, Daidoji-san and Syaoran are all waiting for you" Meiling said as Eriol walked her into her room with her.

Eriol shook his head, "No" he said, "You need to be taken care of, plus, I don't mind missing the fireworks. It's unfair you don't get to see them and you wanted to see them more then any of us". Meiling blushed and smiled, Eriol picked her up like the Prince does with the Princess in the romance films of the 20's to 30's and placed her into her bed and tucked the sheets around her. They were just perfect, like she was in a warm cocoon ready to come out well when she was a beautiful butterfly. He wanted her to keep warm, he then noticed that all her milk and honey was gone, "I'll get you some more", he said. 

Meiling didn't understand why he was running as fast as he could to the kitchen to get the drink. She guessed that he was just a quick person. "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun" Meiling said weakly. 

Eriol almost straight away came back with the milk and honey. He helped her sit up and handed it to her. "Eriol" he said, Meiling looked at him confused. "You can call me Eriol," he said. Meiling wasn't sure if she would, as she was very respectful. "It would make me feel better, and besides, it is unfair for me to call you Meiling without you using my first name". 

Meiling nodded and smiled. She took a sip of her milk and honey, Eriol watched her as she did so like she was some very rare creature. Meiling sipped each sip slowly, she sounded so quite. After a while she finished. She then looked him and said, "Everything's unfair to you, I don't being treated unfairly, it's been like that for a lot of my life" she said smiling weakly. This made Eriol feel more sorry and drawn to her; she has always been treated like the bad guy, when she was nothing like it. Meiling looked at the clock; it was 12:40. "Look you still have time to catch the fireworks," she said pointing to the clock. 

Eriol shook his head again, "No" he said, "I'm not leaving you on your own. It's not fair". Meiling smiled and explained that she didn't mind being left out. Eriol took and hand in his and smiled, "You're used to being left out or on your own? I understand Meiling" Eriol said, "But today, you won't be left on your own". 

Meiling smiled and she tightened the grasp on his hand, "Thank you again Eriol, loads of thank you to you", she then gave the hand one tight tug and the softened again. Eriol felt a twinge go threw his body when she did so. Meiling smiled and tilted her head slightly. Eriol couldn't help but think how cute she was when she did that. "Thank you Eriol, you are a good friend" she said smiling, Eriol smiled back. He then moved closer to her smile. Meiling moved just a little backward, she didn't know why, it was her instinct. 

Eriol snapped out of staring at her, "So you... you... err... came from Hong-Kong, like Syaoran? It must have been nice there, I bet it must have been nice" Eriol stumbled, Meiling giggled at him stumbling over his words. She didn't really understand why. (Bless her, she hasn't got it yet has she?)

Meiling smiled, "It was nice, but there is only one place I've always wanted to go" she told him. 

"Where's that?" Eriol asked, 

"England" Meiling replied. Eriol's heart tightened, he remembered he hadn't told her he came from England. Meiling had a big heart and probably didn't catch the small details. "I mean, I know they have a lot of rain there but that means that their apples are ripe a tasty, their gardens have beautiful morning due and also have such green grass and fresh air". 

Eriol smiled at Meiling and her talking about England, "I know" Eriol said, "I've lived there". 

"Oh yes, I forgot, Kinomoto-san said you came from there" Meiling said, "You're so lucky. I really want to go there, I heard that England is like Wonderland", Eriol smiled and listened to her say how much she loved the book 'Alice in Wonderland'. "I feel like it's the best of English Tales, I love the story and I'd read it to myself when I was a little girl. I had one with the pictures and I loved the English painting of Alice with her dress falling down the middle of the earth with the chairs, book and everything", Meiling stopped and looked at Eriol, he was smiling like she had heard a beautiful love story from her.

Eriol kept him smile and sat close to Meiling, "I'll take you there some day" Eriol, said with chuckle, "To your wonderland". 

Meiling laughed, "Thank you, you're cheering me up". 

"No, I mean it. If that would make you happy to se England then I'll show it all to you" Eriol told her. Meiling didn't believe it. 

"But I can't stand cold winters" she said, 

"Then I'll take in spring and we'll stay till summer" Eriol laughed, 

"I hear that London is crowed," she then said, 

"Then you can meet my guardians and we'll stay in the countryside" he then said. Meiling grabbed her Milk and Honey cup to hide her face; "I'll take you their Meiling, if you wish to see England, promise". 

Meiling looked up and his eyes met hers. They seemed to move closer and closer together. Then finally it happened, they kissed and received a warm feeling from each other… that they were not alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The fireworks are about to start!" Tomoyo called to Sakura and Syaoran. The two of them were getting the drinks of hot chocolate. Sakura ran towards Tomoyo with them. Syaoran walked slowly behind he looked from side to side. 

"I wonder if Eriol's sick like Meiling is, it doesn't seem like he turned up" Sakura said as Syaoran caught her up. Syaoran nodded. 

"Yes" Syaoran said, "But I think he would have called if I was sick" 

Tomoyo, who was holding her video camera nodded, "He's right, it's very strange he wouldn't tell us... Maybe we should ask why tomorrow". 

"Yeah" Sakura and Syaoran said. Just then, the clock struck the last second of that year and in came the count down to the year. The fireworks shot up into the sky, and Tomoyo caught every second.... 

Of Syaoran and Sakura hugging and kissing it all out... ^_^... The perfect shot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol and Meiling watched what they could see of the fireworks from the window in Meiling's room. Meiling was already feeling better and Eriol was glad he didn't go to the shrine with the others. It had been fun talking with Meiling... and then there was that.... Kiss.... Now it was just fun to be near her. 

"Meiling" he said, she turned to look at him. "I'll take you to England one day in the winter if you'll let me, to see another Wonderland... and we can call it, our Winter Wonderland". 

Meiling moved closer to him, "I'll go where you go Eriol, to that Wonderland I wish to see, you'll take me?"

"Yes" Eriol told her putting his arm around her, "To the Wonderland on Earth… and in the winter becomes and real… Winter Wonderland"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Here is the old Reviews-

(MapleCharisma said- aw...M+E fluff! wai!

****

Cardwitch's Reply: Yes, I've decided to write this story to you cause I know how much you love stories with Meiling and Eriol as a coupling**.)**

(Mistress Mei said- this is the first Meiling/Eriol story I have ever read. You did such a great job on it. Congrats! Very sweet story, I like how kind and cute Eriol acts. -^.^- If only men like him existed. *sigh* Kidding! Haha.   
Mei.

****

Cardwitch Reply: Really? Well the first fanfic I ever read was in fact M+E and that's the reason I like it so much. I also think that E+T isn't as good and wouldn't happen anyway cause of Tomoyo choice in love partners… But the story moved me so much, that was it. M+E was the first story I read and that's why I love it. **)**

(Fireangelz said: Hey good fic! Keep up the good work

****

Cardwitch Reply: Thank you I will ^_^ **)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Everyone else who hasn't read it…

Thank you, thank you, and thank you tell me it was cute! Thank you! Please Review and no flames or I will get cross! And you don't want to catch in a bad mood cause I'm a Gemini and if you want to flame me then… you can say it to my face, or the hand cause the face isn't listening! Be nice, I have never flamed anyone in my life!

No being mean, only nice reviews 

^_^


End file.
